


An Exhibitionist's Prolapsed Womb and the Futanari Neighbor

by knpf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Cumdump, Exhibitionism, Futanari, Other, Prolapse, Uterine Prolapse, Uterus, Womb prolapse, Womb prolapse fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knpf/pseuds/knpf
Summary: A pervert exposes her womb and runs into her futanari neighbor. An awkward encounter slowly turn into rough prolapse womb sex.





	An Exhibitionist's Prolapsed Womb and the Futanari Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. knpf here, I mainly post from pixiv but would like to explore additional places. 
> 
> This is an experimental story on womb prolapse play involving an exhibitionist woman and a futanari. It is an impossible fetish and I wrote it mainly to fulfil my own wants and to see if others would like it.

[pixivimage:76567679]

The young lady squirmed while adjusting her pants, the fabric brushing against the sensitive flesh.

"Nnn..." she moaned a little as the rubber lining inside the fabric settled around the her important organ. It formed a firm grip at its base and helped prevented it from slipping back into her body. Miya looked at herself in the mirror. 

"That's quite a look... heh." the tall lady smirked at her reflection while blushing hard. She was wearing a simple T shirt and pants combo. With her shorter black hair and stature, she looked cool and tomboyish. Turning to her side she checked her profile, then with a deep breath she purposefully spread her legs wide and faced the mirror.

Hanging from between her legs was a pink sac. The morning sun gave it a pretty sheen. It jiggled with every little movement, like a woman's breast. Miya grasped the sac, it's flesh felt warm and heavy, it felt... important. Holding it with both hands, she gently pulled on it and pointed its opening upwards.

Miya looked down past her breasts at her own cervix, a perfect ring of flesh guarding the entrance to her womb. Her hands caressed the flesh protruding out of her body containing that most important place. A prolapse.

"You'll be outside today. And maybe tomorrow." the young lady whispered to her womb. "... maybe always?"

Miya smiled. She felt extremely aroused. She had been training her womb to prolapse over the past year and she had finally been able to leave it prolapsed for extended periods of time. She let go of it, letting it swing back downwards to settle between her legs, nestling in her lap like a small animal. She felt a small shiver run up her spine. 

Taking one last look at herself, Miya moved for her front door, time to go. Her womb moved side to side, the flesh rubbed against the fabric of her inner thighs. The woman thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, but was also a little worried. Would she cum from this, could she? She shook her head and cleared those thoughts as she exited her apartment. 

"First step accomplished." she said, standing in the shared corridor. She lived in a cheap apartment complex, popular with students and singles like herself. Being standoffish all her life, Miya never got into serious relationships. Sometimes she wished to dress up a little more girly but always thought herself too lanky for it. She secretly liked walking around the house with her prolapsed womb exposed, it excited her. She compared it to exposing cleavage, a show of her womanhood. She sometimes walked along the corridor she shared with 3 neighbors, covering the exposed womb with a newspaper whenever one of them was present. 

However, the exhibitionist needed a greater excitement. She decided to go downstairs and walk around the compound with her prolapsed womb exposed. At this time in the late morning, few people were around. She walked toward the lift. "Noones around right now... I can use it." 

Ding! The lift arrived and opened. It was empty. Safe! Miya thought to herself. She entered and hit the button for the ground floor. 5 floors down. The lift started up as she leaned against the back wall, its thrumming vibrations transmitted into her shoulders. She was a little anxious, nervously stroking her prolapsed womb. What did she wanted to do if the lift wasn't empty? Would she run away back to her apartment? Or entered it, her womb flapping away? 

"That would have been scary..." The whole apartment knew each other, on varying levels of familiarity. Miya was never the promiscuous type, and never partook in sexual activities with the tenants. "their next Relief party is tomorrow.. maybe I'll offer you there? Oh what am I saying, they prefer-" 

Ding! 

The lift stopped at the 3rd floor. Miya's heart stopped for a second. Someone was still around? The doors began to open. She forgot about the newspaper! Panicking, she squeezed her womb with her hands, trying to hide it in her grasp. Pink flesh bulged out between her fingers as the 3rd floor tenant entered. Miya frozed, arms infront of her and her womb in a crushing grip, trying to hide it while looking neutral.

A beautiful blonde lady entered the lift, mumbled a greeting and thumbed the door button. She was look at her phone the whole time. Miya relaxed her grip, wincing a little as blood came rushing back into the organ. 

"... Going shopping, Shiina-san?" Miya said, trying to distract her neighbor from noticing her nether region. 

"Yep." Shiina answered. She seemed engrossed by her phone. Good. Shiki let go of her womb and stood relaxed behind her. Just 2 more floors. 

Shiina was a shapely lady. Even from the back, Miya could see the curve of her breasts straining against the fabric of her blouse, and with her over 6 feet height she had looked down her shirt many, many times. Trailing her eyes down, Miya observed the slight pantyline showing on Shiina's short skirt and blushed as her looked even further down at a large meat stick. 

Shiina was a futanari, and one with an overdeveloped penis. It was normally hidden in her work attire, tucked away with one of the many methods futanari invented. But it was obvious Shiina was not working today, she freely let it dangle. 

"That's a little rude, Miya." Shiina sighed. Miya had gasped unknowingly when she saw her penis. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to." 

The futanari looked over her shoulder into Miya's eyes. She seemed to believe in Miya's sincere apology. She then smiled slightly. 

"The Relief party will be tomorrow night at my place. Come over and get familiar with it? You've never used my services before." the futa pointed her rear toward Miya, swinging the large member in her direction. Shiina was the resident sexual Relief provider. As a futanari, her versatility and natural endurance allowed her to host large orgies. Miya had always avoided them, self conscious of her tomboyish body. 

Ding! 

They had reached the ground floor. Miya waited for Shiina to leave first. 

"..." 

A long few seconds passed. 

"Shiina-san? We can leave now." 

Shiina simply put away her phone. 

"Just Shiina will do."

Miya was a little confused. 

"Alright Shiina? Did you forget something upstairs? Would you let me exit the lift first?" Miya angled her self away from her as she moved toward the slight futanari, using her body to hide her prolapse. 

"Can you take a penis in there?" Shiina asked. 

Miya's stomach dropped. 

"I-I'm sorry?" Miya stammered, moving her hands to cover her fleshy sac, hoping desperately she misheard. 

Shiina slowly around. The lift doors closed as she looked up straight into the taller woman's eyes. 

"Your womb. Can it take a penis? Can it be fucked? " the futa asked directly. 

Miya felt her head spinning. She knows! She saw! 

"Wha- wha- when?! When did you see?!" she babbled as she began pressing on her exposed womb, bending over as she tried to disappear into the lift. 

"I saw it when I entered. I wasn't sure at first but you were playing with it while checking me out..." Shiina pointed to the reflective windows of the lift doors, slightly concerned about her panicking neighbor now. She was now crouched into a ball in the corner of the lift, her face buried but Shiina could see the redness of her ears. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone okay? Come with me for a bit. Please?" Shiina got on her knees and hugged the older woman. She needed to calm her down before anyone else saw. To her relief, Miya calmed down somewhat as she buried the woman's head into her breasts. That always worked. 

Miya allowed herself to be led to a small room on the ground floor. Shiina made sure no one could see her prolapse by walking in measured steps beside Miya. 

"This is the apartment's Relief Station break room. The tenants don't volunteer much so I pretty much have it all to myself." Shiina explained as she made tea. Miya sat on a couch in a plain room that had an additional coffee table and a TV. 

"I see..." Miya whispered as she accepted a cup from the buxom futanari. She tore her eyes away and look at the booths. Relief Stations service the public, with personnel providing sexual services mainly using gloryholes. The landlord had one installed for the tax break but was not very good at convincing the tenants to man it. Usually, landlords offer rental discounts or other rewards for Relief work but the stingy man offered only free snacks. 

"You must be really pent up, Miya." Shiina said as she sipped on her own cup of tea. 

"Huh?!" Miya let go of her womb, she had be stroking and squeezing it unconsciously. She had buried her middle finger straight past the cervix into the deepest reaches of her uterus. It slipped out suddenly, some fluids gushed out with a wet, sucking sound. 

"Ooughhh...!" Miya groaned as she came, covering her mouth with her slick hand. She felt ashamed of herself for coming in front of her neighbor. But she was comfortable enough to let her prolapse be freely seen now. She sipped on her tea to calm down. 

"Do you encounter prolapses often in your Relief work?" Miya asked the futanari, as she looked at the different gloryholes set up. "I see only normal gloryholes here. That large one with two holes though... "

"That one's for breasts. Usually mine." Shiina replied as she lightly pat her breasts. "but more importantly... That's quite the prolapse. Did you do any modifications to yourself?" 

"Ah... no. Just a constant... training. With dildos." Miya answered, blushing a little as the younger futanari moved closer and stared directly at her womb. She seemed genuinely fascinated by it, moving her head closer and closer. Miya shrunk away, closing her legs, the womb slipped into her thighs. 

Shiina sat up, looking a little hurt by Miya's withdrawal. They sipped on tea silently. Shiina was very curious but she wasn't going to pry if it made the self conscious woman uneasy. They had some of the landlord's cookies while watching a rerun on the TV. 

"My womb gradually... grew? To accommodate the toys I kept stuffing into it." Miya said suddenly, looking at Shiina, who perked up but said nothing, just smiled. She shifted in her seat and let her prolapse slip out from between her thighs where she had been half sitting on it. She held the pink womb out prominently. She trusted Shiina. 

"With all the stuffing play I did I must have fooled it into thinking it had a baby. It has stay at this enlarged size for a long time now..." Miya tugged on her flesh, the prolapse extended halfway down her shapely thighs. 

"And it doesn't hurt when pulled out like this?" Shiina moved to sit next to Miya. She reached for the womb, looking at its owner expectantly. 

"Go ahead." Miya said, as she relaxed into the couch, her legs opened wide. Shiina gently placed her hands on the precious organ, the sensation of a stranger's touch transmitting in waves through Miya. The blonde futa moved her left hand under the womb and lifted, while exploring with her right. She traced the flesh from the slightly gaping cervix down to the base where the vagina was turned inside out into the container for the uterus. She touched and prodded her lips, pubis and gently brushed on her clitoris as her hands grew wet with her juices. 

"It's like a..." Shiina stopped herself and look up at the woman. Miya was breathing hard with some tears in her eyes from the stimulation. The womb's owner smiled, embarrassed. 

"... an onahole." Shiina finished, as she inserted two fingers into the prolapse, squeezing it firmly with the other hand, eliciting a deep moan from the dark haired woman. 

"Mmmmuoooghhhhh~~~!!??!" Miya cried out, arching her back as she came the hardest she'd ever had. Shiina pumped her fingers in a out of the womb, stroking its inner walls as outside it was massaged vigorously. The orgasm lasted for many minutes. 

.... 

"... Amazing... " that was all Miya could mutter as she laid back, exhausted from Shiina's prolapsed womb hand job. Shiina smiled, herself very flushed from the ordeal. Her hands were wet from Miya's juices and she slowly licked them clean. 

"slurp.. this is a... Unique taste.." Shiina said between fingers. "I don't dislike it."

Miya watched the beautiful young blonde lick her love juices clean and answered her question. 

"It can take a penis. My womb..." 

Shiina looked at the shaking woman, half melted into the couch in her afterglow, and realized she's staring at her erection. She blushed. 

"Oh!" She yelped, stuffing it under her blouse, between her breasts. "that doesn't happen often. Sorry." 

"....."

"It won't fit." 

Shiina was really aroused now. The womb play was new and exciting to her. Her last helping of cum was from 2 days ago. Her tolerance against temptation was low. 

"My largest dildo is 12 by 3 inches and I've kept that inside for days..." Miya mumbled. She was clearly drunk on pleasure, the futa's pheromones certainly didn't help. 

With a supreme exertion of willpower, Shiina stood up, erection held between her breasts. She moved away from the prolapsed womb's owner to open all the windows for ventilation. She needed to separate themselves or she'd actually hurt the woman. She want it. She wanted to grab her upstairs neighbor's prolapsed womb between her hands, hold it in a vice grip and plunge her erect penis into it. She wanted, desperately, to plow her glans past her tight cervix and ruin her uterus like all her cheap onaholes. 

Sweat gathered on her face and the futanari took deep breathes at the window. She was calming down, good. A few more minutes and the room will be-

Shiina became aware of a presence behind her. 

"Miya? Have you cal-" she managed as she turned to face a pair of shapely breasts just out of reach of her lips. Miya had tore her shirt off, wearing just her crotchless pants. She felt amazonian strength on her shoulders and was forced to her knees. 

"Oh no..." Shiina whispered in a pained voice. Miya was in a sex craze, a frenzied state where people lose all sexual inhibitions. Most commonly seen in less experienced futanari, it was one of the reasons people were wary of them. Shiina had never been crazed, but was careless with Miya, she had forgotten that in rare circumstances, even normal humans can become sex crazed. 

Shiina tried to struggle away from Miya. Futanari are biologically stronger than women. But Miya had over a foot's in height advantage. Shiina could still overpower her but was afraid she would hurt her in the process.

"Miya? MIYA! Please! You are stronger than this! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shiina tried to shout some reason into her head. 

Miya simply grabbed her head and shoved her womb in her face, grinding and leaving trails of her fluids all over her lips. 

"Open wide~!!!" 

Shiina looked at her neighbor's dazed smiling face and realized it was futile. She would have to exhaust her to bring her out of the craze, without falling to the craze herself. And she has to do it with such a delicate body part. She lifted the womb gently and looked at the dripping cervix. The smell was intoxicating. 

"I'll try..." she began to lick the cervical opening, tracing her tongue all around the ring. Then, hooking a finger inside, she stretched the prolapse outward as she covered the rest of it thick saliva. She wouldn't be able to take it as it is, so she tested its pliability to be shaped, to become a more phallic shape. She was relieved to see that it could without hurting its owner. Miya was slowly gyrating her hips, moaning in a low voice. 

"Focus..." her penis was straining hard against her chest. She wanted so bad to stroke it. 

Sucking the cervix, Shiina held it between her teeth as she pumped her tongue into the uterus. With every thrust, more and more of the prolapse was sucked into her mouth, her tongue piercing deeper and deeper inside until she was licking her uterine walls directly. The taste was too much. 

"MmmPgghmmhnnmm~~~??!" Shiina ejaculated. Globs of thick semen spew from between her breasts and bathed her chin and the underside of the prolapse in white. Tears welled up in her eyes as Shiina removed her tongue from the uterus to move on to the next step. She balled her hands into fists behind her back to prevent touching her still hard penis. She couldn't t touch herself or she'd lose it immediately. Her willpower taxed beyond anything she had experienced before. 

"Feels... Too... GOOD!" Miya stared upward at the ceiling while holding Shiina's head, her golden hair now a mess of tangles in her fingers. She moved her hips in a pumping motion, trying to force her entire womb into the poor futanari's mouth and throat. Shiina positioned her tongue and lips to cushion the pumping flesh, protecting from scraping against her teeth. She was desperate not to damage Miya's baby maker. She could handle the rough deepthroating, feeling the cervix being forced by its owner down to between her collar bones, but it would kill her if she hurt an innocent woman who just started exploring her sexuality. 

More, do it more! I'm gonna use your cervix as a cockring!! No. No. Get a grip. She your friend! The cool lady living upsyairs! Shiina held on her sanity as best as she could as Miya slam her crotch into her face. Tears flowed freely now as disgusting gurgling sounded loudly around the room. 

"AAAAAUUGHHHHHHHHNNNNNMM~~~??!? “

Miya finally had her orgasm. Her prolapse womb spasming in Shiina's mouth and throat, she could feel the cervix gasping inside her, spurting uterine fluids into her stomach. Miya's knees gave way as she fainted. 

"Mmmph!" Shiina lifted her arms and held up all of Miya's body weight, even as she still was swallowing her womb. In an amazing show of strength, the exhausted futanari stood up shakily and carried the woman to the couch and laid her down. She let the sensitive, twitching womb slide out bit by bit, using her tongue to gently check from cuts and bruises until it popped out from her lips. 

"Haaaah..." Shiina breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had managed to calm Miya down without losing herself. She held the prolapse gently again. "You are a dangerous weapon." 

Shiina spent the rest of the day with the unconscious Miya, cleaning her up as best as she could with water and towels in the Relief station. She felt a little guilty for calling out her neighbor's exhibitionism. It was a little weird yes, but she's seen prolapses before. Was she irritated at her basically jerking off to her in the lift? No, She was a part time Relief worker, she's had worse things done to her. She held the prolapsed womb and gently massaged it. 

"You should have more confidence in your body..." Shiina whisper as she lightly missed the cervix. 

"I'll try to..." 

Shiina jumped. She let go of the womb and it slapped wetly on the couch. 

Smack! 

"Aauhgh??!" Miya cried. It was terribly sensitive. 

"I'm sorry!" Shiina gasped as she rushed to do something, but didn't dare to touch Miya again. Miya smiled apologetically. 

"I should be the one apologising. I made you do some... unpleasant things..." Miya went a deep red, "you are really strong... Thank you for not using it as a cockring." 

Shiina froze. She said those things out loud???!

\------

"Shiina. It is okay. I won't tell a soul." 

The sulking futanari simply muttered into the room corner she parked herself it. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." 

The futanari stood up at last and face the now dressed Miya. Her prolapse was still exposed, of course. 

"Hey... Isn't that larger than before?" Shiina pointed at the womb. 

"Ah... Yes. After your amazing deep-" Miya said as she held her prolapse, Shiina was blushing hard now that she knows Miya remembered most of it, "your... Relief service...? I can control the uterine muscles even more now. See?" 

Miya strained, her brows furrowed and the prolapse grew larger and larger. She inserted her thumb and stretched upwards, pulling the cervix between her breasts, the womb stretched like a pink rubber sock. 

"I think it can take this penis now." she grinned at the totally embarrassed futanari, as she lightly touched the tip poking out from between her enormous breasts. 

"Miya. I've been holding back all day. I can hurt you. Bad." 

With a devilish grin, the slender woman freed the futa's penis. She couldn't resist it anymore. She let the woman place a prolapsed womb in her hand and let go. Shiina pulled hard on it, it's owner lurched towards her. 

"ImgonnawearyourWombasaCONDOMandfuckyounow." Shiina whispered, barely coherent, in her ear. 

The two stared at each other as they shared the same unreadable expression. Then Shiina forced the prolapsed cervix 3 inches wide and shoved her 20 inch penis all the way into the uterus. Both of them screamed in ecstasy, as Miya felt her womb forcefully returned back into her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that wild? It's so hard to find womb prolapse stories. I hope people will like it. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a comment on which part of the story you like and what you would like to see next time


End file.
